As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Typically, computer systems rely on switch mode power supplies to assure the hardware interface between the available power sources (E.g. AC power grid) and the information handling system components. Modern switch mode power supplies are required to achieve high efficiency performance in order to meet the increased demand for energy efficient power conversion solutions. One of the main factors affecting performance efficiency is the switching losses of the DC-DC converter primary transistor or transistors in the power supply. The power loss due to the switching process is proportional to the squared value of the bulk voltage and the switching frequency applied to the DC-DC converter. The power loss varies dramatically for topologies not using active power factor correction (PFC) and where the power supplies are subjected to a wide input voltage variation.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.